This invention relates to paper containers and, more particularly, to a container presented by a foldable blank having first and second outlets for dispensing the contents of the container with one of the outlets having a pouring spout assembly integral with the blank.
Various types of cardboard blanks which are foldable into container configurations are known. A pouring spout is preferred with such containers so as to regulate the dispensation of the contents from the container. However, the associated pouring spout has usually been a separate metal assembly apart from the blank and is thus not integral with the blank and/or an environmentally friendly feature. Moreover, the ability to quickly dispense the contents of the container from more than one outlet has not been addressed.